


On My Knees

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More like Ninja Blowjob Party, right? hurr hurr hurr</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Knees

It’s all about control with Brian. Not in an unreasonable way, but it’s highly likely that Brian realises that he is probably the most rational adult in any given situation (especially situations including his ex-stoner man-child best friend) What Danny wasn’t expecting, however, is just how much control he takes in the bedroom. While neither Rachel nor Brian are the type to kiss and tell, Danny has always imagined their sex life as pretty conventional. Dependable. Logical.

So it’s a bit of a shock when during one of Brian’s visits, Dan finds the two of them home alone one evening and Brian manages to talk him onto his knees without Danny having a full understanding of how he got there.

He’s kneeling between Brian’s legs, creeping his hand up his thighs. Brian unzips himself, takes his cock out with one hand and plunges the other into Danny’s hair, firmly guiding his head so he’s up close and personal with Brian’s junk.

‘Okay, just take the tip into your mouth.’ Brian says, his voice steady and authoritative. He sounds like he’s teaching a fucking class, but Danny does what he’s told, sucking lightly. Brian hums quietly in appreciation. ‘A bit harder. Use your tongue.’ This is new territory for Dan, and he has to draw back on his own experiences with girls who have been great at sucking dick. Tentatively, he points his tongue, teasing over the slit of Brian’s dick. Brian’s fingers clench in his hair, and Danny’s quite proud of himself.

Instinctively, his hand comes up and wraps around the base of Brian’s dick, stroking up the shaft while his mouth works the head.

‘You can take more when you’re ready.’  _When you’re ready_? Is Brian going to say  _pencils down_  after he comes? It’s stupid, but Danny can imagine Brian in the classroom. Well, he can imagine Brian in his own high school classroom, but he’s not going to waste time on his fantasy trying to picture what British university lecture halls look like. But he can hear Brian droning on, the easy, musical murmur he keeps up when he’s explaining shit he knows about. And because Danny does not pay attention when Brian is explaining this shit to him, he can only hear the sound, not the words. But he can imagine his students watching, in various states of rapt attention. And Danny under the desk all the while, sucking off their professor. Now  _there’s_  a visual.

‘That’s it, you’re doing so well.’ Brian mutters to him, and how fucked up is it that Danny just about glows from the validation, straining his eyes upwards so he can watch Brian tilt his head back and moan, the tendons jumping in his throat.

‘Do you want to try-’ and before Brian finishes the sentence, Danny realises with a jolt that he will try almost literally anything to please Brian. It’s an unsettling thought, but on your knees with your band mate’s dick in your mouth is hardly the place to examine the complicated workings of your own psyche. So he pushes those thoughts away and focuses on Brian’s suggestion.

Deepthroating. Brian wants Danny to deepthroat him. Danny’s terrified, and yet no less willing to do it. He’s never had a girlfriend (or even casual encounter) who didn’t balk at the very word, and the one girl who tried it had to stop immediately and spent the next few minutes spluttering and choking. It’s hardly an appealing suggestion, at least not from this end.

But Brian’s hand comes out of his hair to cradle his cheek, and when he murmurs, ‘Would you do that for me, Dan?’ Danny’s suddenly ready to take his cock down as far as he can.

‘I’ll talk you through it.’ Brian assures him, because apparently this  _is_  a lesson. Brian’s fully in professor-mode, and that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. ‘Open your mouth wider, relax your tongue and your throat.’ Dan obeys, Brian’s cock weighing hot and heavy on his tongue. ‘Try to dip the back of your tongue.’ Exactly how Brian knows this much detail about how to deepthroat, Danny’s not going to ask.

Brian sandwiches Danny’s head between his big, firm hands, his fingers entwining in the mess of Danny’s hair. As precarious a situation it is, Dan feels remarkably safe. That’s probably a good sign.

‘Now, I want you to concentrate on keeping your throat and your mouth as wide as possible, and take a deep breath. Don’t worry about making it good, just go with it. You can tap out at any point, two fingers against my leg, okay? Do that for me before we start.’ Dan does, and Brian seems satisfied. He runs over everything Brian’s just told him, and nods for him to start.

As Brian’s fingers guide him forward, Danny strains to keep his mouth wide, keep the back of his tongue low. But the head of Brian’s dick gently bumps the back of his throat, and Danny feels it lurch immediately, his whole head jerking. Brian guides his head back, freeing his mouth, and Danny gasps and pants. He eyes and nose are stinging, but he doesn’t feel too bad. He feels… accomplished, almost. First hurdle over, he can only improve from here. He swallows, steels himself, and nods again to Brian, who still has Dan’s head in his hands.

He goes down again, this time stifling his gag halfway through, taking Brian deeper. He’s held there for a moment, and Brian doesn’t make a noise, but Dan can recognise the hard breath that Brian releases through his nose. Whether or not Danny’s any good at it, it’s apparently doing the trick. But as Brian guides his head back, he loses it, and gags loudly around Brian’s cock. Immediately, Brian releases him, his brows knitted together with concern. Danny recovers, clearing his throat, and has to snake his hand down to his crotch to relieve some of the pressure of his straining hard-on.

‘Are you okay?’ Brian asks gently. Danny nods for a moment, his eyes streaming, before he regains enough composure to answer him.

‘’m fine. Did I do it wrong? I’m not supposed to gag like that, am I?’

‘It wasn’t wrong, just probably not very comfortable.’ Brian reassures.

‘But is it okay for me to make those sounds?’ Danny asks. Brian frowns again.

‘Do you want to?’

Dan laughs shakily, rubbing his dick through his jeans. ‘It was kind of hot. Kind of gross, but in a good way.’ He’s too aroused, too far gone in this headspace of being Brian’s obedient little toy to censor his words, as much as he may regret them later.

‘Filthy.’ Brian agrees quietly, and  _wow_ , Danny has apparently hit something for Brian, because his eyes are dark and intense. Apparently it’s doing to Brian what’s it’s doing to Dan. Probably more so, as he’s the one getting his dick sucked.

Danny shuffles forward on his knees, with more control of his movements now that he’s up closer, and guides Brian’s cock into his mouth again. It apparently takes Brian by surprise, as he gasps and his hands fly into Danny’s hair again. This time, Danny concentrates, and when his throat starts to constrict, he goes with it, recovering himself without pulling off. He thrusts his head forward, not giving his gag reflex time to adjust before he starts fucking himself down onto Brian’s dick. The noises he’s making are absolutely disgusting, wet and graphic, and Brian’s hands are tightening in his hair. When he pulls back for air, Brian’s eyes are wild, reflecting Danny’s own expression back to him, and his chin is wet with saliva. He rubs at it, collecting it on his fingers as he undoes his jeans with the other hand, ripping open the poppers. He wraps his wet hand around his cock and starts to jerk himself, staring Brian down.

‘Do it.’ he says, ducking his head towards Brian’s cock again. ‘Fuck my mouth.’ and boy if that wasn’t the last thing Dan Avidan would expect himself to say.

Brian repositions his hands until he has Danny’s hair bunched in either fist and total control of the movement of his head. Then he pulls him forward until his cock is down Dan’s throat and his nose is flush with Brian’s belly. Dan chokes, his throat constricting around the invasion, but Brian holds him there. Long seconds pass, Danny becoming light-headed as his air begins to run out. He’s stroking his dick furiously, and moaning vibrations into Brian’s skin between the hard gags. When Brian releases him he feels almost dazed, and gasps in a huge breath before he’s down again. Brian fucks into him with no steady rhythm, like he’s jacking off with Dan’s head. He feels so used, and he loves that, loves that the focus is all on Brian getting off, and Dan has to jerk his own dick if he wants anything.

He can hear the wet, fleshy sound of Brian’s cock hitting his throat, the steady grunts from both of them as Brian’s thrusts get more brutal. For Danny’s first time deepthroating, he feels like he got the hang of it pretty quickly, although his finesse is arguably limited to keeping his mouth open while he chokes and gags on the end of a dick. He muses that while it’s not exactly difficult, it would certainly be unpleasant if he wasn’t so fucking turned on by it. Finally Brian wrenches Danny’s head back with a sound so hoarse and animalistic that Dan’s hips give a little jolt.

‘On your face or in your mouth?’ Brian asks gruffly, and it takes Dan a moment to realise what he means.  _Fuck_ , he can barely concentrate, he’s so close himself, and Brian’s frantically fisting his own dick, right at Danny’s eye level.

‘M-my face.’ Dan stutters out, because he always liked that in porn, and because girlfriends rarely do it for him, and he wants Brian to pleased with him. ‘Come on my face, Brian.  _Please_.’

Brian’s teeth grit then, his lips pulling back into a snarl as he comes, and Danny shuts his eyes as he feels the first splash across his cheek. Brian is groaning as he paints Danny’s face, and it’s such a great sound, sharp and musical, like everything he does. Finally, Brian’s cock nudges at Dan’s lips, the man himself reduced to shallow little pants. It’s only then that Danny notices that his fist is wet with his own release, still gripping himself. He opens his eyes, carefully, as there’s a rope of cum clinging to his eyelash, and Brian stares at him as Dan takes just the head of his dick in again. They’re back at the beginning, Danny sucking lightly as his tongue cleans in quick swipes, chasing the bitter taste of Brian’s orgasm.

‘Shit, Dan.’ and Dan can’t help but laugh, pulling Brian’s dick out of his mouth as he grins.

‘I think I kind of rocked your world, huh, Brian?’ Brian says nothing for a moment, before his lips quirk into a wry smirk.

‘And you’re seriously telling me you’ve never sucked dick before? I knew it was bullshit.’

‘Honest to God, I’m just a natural.’ Dan protests, holding his sticky hand up in defense.

‘ _Bullshit_.’

‘I wouldn’t be so dismissive of my natural talents if I were you.’ Danny observes. ‘That was my first time, imagine how fantastic at dick-sucking I’ll be with a little practice.’


End file.
